The present invention relates to a polarizing resin lens with a polarizing film bonded hardly, having continuous anti-glare property and excellent productivity and also relates to a method for manufacturing the same.
Conventionally, there has been known a polarizing resin lens and a method for manufacturing the same, the polarizing resin lens being constructed by bonding a polarizing film on the surface of a lens made of thermoplastic resin or thermosetting resin (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-133016 (paragraph 0029, FIG. 2)). That is, as the conventional method for manufacturing the polarizing resin lens, there have been two methods. In one method a polarizing film is sandwiched between two lenses to bond using an adhesive; in the other method a polarizing film is inserted into an injection-molding die to injection mold thermoplastic resin without using an adhesive.